24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am
Names on IMDb Ok, characters like Adrion Bishop, Phillips, and Agent Swofford, weren't named during the episode; at least that I recall. However, their character names were listed in the episode page in IMDb and someone listed them that way on the episode guide here. Is that valid? Thief12 04:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : This has happened before in certain rare instances for Guest stars, I think the precedent is just to leave it be until something contradicts it. This isn't explicitly in the policy. The one thing we don't do is take names for Co-star credited characters from IMDB where the episode doesn't provide a name. 04:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Image Though I don't have a problem with the current main image, I was looking for other images that kept to the storyline of General Brucker, and I saw this: Any thoughts? I think this would be a better picture then the two of them talking HillingerIsNotAMole :That doesn't look like a screenshot. Do you know if it is? Noahcs 21:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree, that shot does look better. If we can crop it to the same proportions as a screenshot it will be much better. Its a promo pic but there's nothing wrong with using that, we have precedent for it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm fairly certain that we aren't supposed to use promo pics. I can't remember where I heard that - Proudhug or another admin, maybe - but I've been replacing them with episode screenshots where possible. Take "Day 6: 11:00pm-12:00am," one I've been meaning to get to - the main picture is a promo shot of a a scene that was never even in the episode. --Pyramidhead 00:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Like Pyramidhead, I also recall a definite "no" about promos in guides' main images. Something to do with the final episode of S6 and a couple other guides where the promotional images were in dispute. The only thing I'm able to find is File talk:S06e24new.jpg but I feel there was more discussion elsewhere. However I think it's silly we don't use promos. A good promo does a fantastic job, and they're certainly better looking than screencaps that any of us goons take. Promos are professional photography. 03:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the promo pic, but there's something about the current one that I prefer. Perhaps how the two characters are seen "in the shadows" conspiring. Thief12 05:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Aargghh, this is annoying. I was against promo pics for episode main pictures (see the discussion Blue Rook linked to, in which he was the one who wanted to stick with it) but I was outvoted! That was the only discussion I was aware of Rook. I don't see it as a problem as long as they are the same size. We can resize this and I think it will look fine. To quote Blue Rook, "It's very nice quality, and does the job, right?" --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think the current one captures the characters' relationship pretty well. Also, it's grainy and sort of "in the shadows," like Thief said. But I could find one involving Ethan too if you'd prefer. --Pyramidhead 23:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Summary The summary of this episode is all the way at the bottom of the page. Shouldn't that be fixed? I tried editing it but someone just changed it back. --Dunit1014 22:29, April 9, 2010 (EST) : Pyramidhead removed a bunch of unformatted content with a note that he would make the guide soon. Someone added stuff afterward to the bottom, so to be a placeholder, I just shifted it into the proper subheading until the full guide is added. 05:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC)